More Than Coffee
by DustyDreams
Summary: Blaine thought Burt had been kidding when he warned his son was not a morning person. Blaine was so, so wrong.


Another fill for a Fluff Meme Prompt! I have no original thought.

This is a small (as in really short) thanks to everyone who gave me feedback, from favoriting to reviewing, for Secret Agents. I had no idea it would be so well received, and I want to give back. This, and knitting rectangles, are the only ways I know how to do that, and I don't think you'll give me your addresses.

Wes and David's phones chirp simultaneously. The flip their devices open in sync and read identical messages:

_From: Blaine_

_COFFEE MY ROOM PLEASE_

Blaine's not the type to lean on the Shift key, nor is he one to abandon grammar, so this text is elevated to Code Red status.

They look at the yet-untouched brews in their hands and decide to donate to the worthy cause.

When they arrive at Blaine's room, they discover the sacrifice is totally worth it. Kurt is kneeling by the closet, dressed in Blaine's practice sweats and a Warblers T-shirt (the need for which is a train of thought neither friend will board), shoving a sock onto his hand with great determination.

"Okay," David bites, "what's he doing?"

Blaine rakes a hand through his hair, "I think he's trying to get ready."

Wes quirks an eyebrow, "That's what that looks like to you, huh?"

"His dad warned me about this! I thought he was kidding, trying to convince me not to spend the night with Kurt because... well, because. But, now I see he wasn't, and I can't exactly call him to get his help because then he'd know!" Blaine laments with a bit too much anguish. The guys has a knack for taking things too seriously.

Wes and David don't have this problem. Seeing Kurt sneeze, then go cross-eyed in a fascinated desire to see his nose is purely entertainment for them.

"What exactly did his dad warn you about?" David tries to help his fretting friend.

"Kurt can't function without coffee. I can't get it myself, because I'm afraid to leave him alone. He hit his head when he fell out of bed, and didn't even notice. I'm worried about what he might do-"

"Blaine," Wes snaps his fingers to distract Blaine from his rant, "we brought coffee. It's all going to be okay now."

"You have coffee?" Blaine seriously looks like he's about to cry in relief.

"Yes, but..."

They glance over at Kurt just in time to see him lift his leg above his head in an attempt to put Blaine's shoe on, then topple over backwards with a resounding "Oof!"

We continues, "Are you absolutely sure you want to give it to him yet? I mean... that's hilarious."

Blaine crosses his arms over his chest, "I know this seems funny now, but I've been dealing with this for almost an hour. I'm really afraid he's going to hurt himself."

"So we put pillows in front of sharp corners and keep him away from wall sockets. It worked when my sister was born." David is completely serious.

Blaine grabs the cup of coffee from David's hand, "My boyfriend is not an infant."

David's still pretty sure his logic was flawless, but taking the coffee back now would just chance him getting kicked out. With Kurt now shoving the shoe onto his socked hand, he really doesn't want to get kicked out.

Suddenly, Kurt sits upright, eyes wide. And he sniffs. Like a dog. "Coffee?" That one word is likely the only coherant thing he's able to utter.

His hand slides out of the shoe as he tries to push himself to stand. He only succeeds in collapsing on his side. He reaches out toward Blaine. "Coffee..." Kurt is now trying to summon the drink with his mind.

Blaine kneels in front of him, reaching out to support his boyfriend into a comfortable sitting position, and hands him the cup.

Kurt downs it in one go. He doesn't miss a drop. What a pro.

He turns pleading eyes to Blaine, lip pouting in the most manipulative of ways, "More?"

When Blaine looks to Wes, his eyes have more of a demanding quality, but the same goal is achieved.

Wes holds the coffee out to Kurt, and Kurt snatches it, not giving the boy a chance to change his mind.

This time, Kurt savors the drink, sipping it down slowly and humming happily. He snuggles into Blaine's side and sighs, "I love you."

The room goes silent.

Blaine has never heard those words come out of that mouth.

David feels like they're suddenly interrupting an intimate moment.

Wes clears his throat, "So... Blaine... do you think he's talking to you or the coffee?"

Blaine laughs, glad to see the end of that tension, "I think me and that cup are about equal in his eyes."

Kurt turns to his boyfriend, eyes wide with worry. He lays a hand on Blaines thigh and slurs out the assurance, "I love you more than coffee."

Blaine can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across his face, "I love you more than coffee, too."

"All right, that's our cue," David announces.

"But, what if he does that shoe thing again?" Wes complains.

David grabs his friend by the collar and pulls him out of the room.

Kurt is still staring at his boyfriend. "I do love coffee, though." He just wants to make sure that's clear.

"It's all your's," Blaine points to the cup in Kurt's hand.

Kurt looks back at it, smiles like he's just been introduced, and drinks the whole thing down.

With two cups in him, the effect is almost instantaneous. Blaine watches the haze dissolve from his (glasz) eyes and his posture improve.

Kurt puts down his empty cup, then stares down at his hand. His socked hand. "Oh, Gaga, please tell me this is clean."


End file.
